


A Missing Part

by futurakaiser



Category: Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurakaiser/pseuds/futurakaiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after arriving in the new world, Lightning has settled down in her own home, a house with a younger sister, Serah. Although she's living peaceful days together with her friends stopping by from time to time, something's missing. She soon receives a letter from Hope Estheim, requesting of her to find his mansion. With that, a brand new story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Missing Part

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic which help me relieve all the feels from the cliffhanger ending of the game. It may not be of some people's taste, but do enjoy!!
> 
> I use a bit of japanese terms in this, and I refer to Lightning in her official japanese name, Éclair instead.

"A new journey, huh," she said, as she stepped into the train station.

Looking out into the distance, Éclair smiled. The things which had happened previously had all seemed like a lie. Just a year ago, she was the saviour controlled by the god Bhunibelze, saving souls to be sent to the new world. Upon the end of Nova Partuss, they finally had peace.

Amazingly, the world they were sent to - was a world which was constructed by the same god who wanted to control humanity. The structures here were so smilar to the buildings in Luxerion. They were good as new, as if the people who used to live there just vacated their houses.

Even more interestingly, they were able to use magic like in Nova Partuss. She had met her beloved younger sister, Serah, near the spot she landed at.

Even more coincidently, they had found a house nearby, with a sign saying "The Farrons". It seemed that the world already had everything to accommodate them, as if Bhunibelze was trying to gain the people’s trust by doing everything for them, like when the Fal’cie were still ruling.

They had made ends meet using magic, and soon most of the people around them had settled down.

Although their house wasn't by the beach like in New Bodhum, and by the street, they had been living a peaceful life.

Life was extremely stable, and months later, Serah's fiancée, Snow Villiers, appeared at their doorstep. He was back to his usual attitude, shouting “I love Serah!!” when he came running by. Éclair had punched him one more time before he settled down on the couch.

He had then started to talk to them about how he found a house meant for him as well, and about how he had met Fang and Vanila during his journey here, although he was only in the next town.

Éclair then shot him a look. “Was that all even true?” she asked, extremely annoyed.

“It’s true!! I would never lie to Nee-san!!” he replied back with a grin.

She sighed, and Snow continued to talk to Serah about what he did on his journey to find her.

However, their giggling and laughing soon got to her. The couple’s air was too strong, and this had caused her to remember someone she had put at the back of her mind when she just arrived in the new world, when she wanted to focus on building up a world for humans to live in.

Hope Estheim.

The meek boy that she met 1000 years ago, when she thought he was a big hassle to even take care of. However, he had grown throughout their journey to destroy the Fal’cie, and had grown even more when she went to Valhalla. However, she didn’t expect such a boy to be controlled by Bhunibelze, what’s more, as a vessel.

Now that everything had settled down and Snow had come, she started to wonder where he was. The last time she saw him, was right before their souls were sent to the new world. Was he still in his child form?

Éclair didn’t know what that feeling was….wanting to see someone like that.

She was in the midst of her thoughts when Snow asked she and Serah a questions. “Have you guys met anyone yet?”

Serah immediately replied, “We did. Noel and Yeul came by, and they said that they were going on a journey, to maybe find Caius again.”

”That’s pretty much like Noel, huh? By the way, what are you guys doing now? Is Nee-san stil la soldier?”

“Of course not. Now that we have a much peaceful life, why do I have to go back to the army?” Éclair immediately retorted.

“Snow, don’t say that. Onee-chan’s now an adventurer, while I decided to become a teacher. After all, education is still important for all the children here!!”

The couple had soon gone back to their casual chatting , when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it, Serah.”

Éclair opened the door, and there stood the mailman with the mail. There were a couple of letters, but most surprisingly, there was a package for her. After signing, the mailman left.

“Onee-chan, was there any mail for me?”

“Well, there’s a letter from Yeul, and another one from Fang and Vanila addressed to the both of us. You can read them,” Éclair said, as she struggled to hide the package behind her back.  
Putting letters down on the table, she soon scurried of to her room to open it.

Once she had reached her room, she looked at the package clearly. It had only said “To Éclair Farron” in curve handwriting, and it was stamped, but there wasn’t the name of the sender. Who could it be?

Opening it, the first thing that caught her eye was the piece of paper inside of it. It was the person that she had never expected to receive mail from.

_To Light-san,_

_How are you? I hope you’re doing fine. The reason why I was able to send you this package was thanks to Snow, as he had contacted me when he figured out you and Serah-san’s place was, and I immediately wanted to write to you. I would have loved to go to your place and find you immediately, but I’m afraid that I can’t take my hands off work to come and visit you. Instead, I was thinking if you could come over to my place instead, since I don’t think you’re a soldier anymore, and you have much more time on your hands. However, I won’t be providing you my address, since I believe that you’ll be able to find me like this. I hope you enjoy the gift I sent you, as it was specially picked by me, and I hope to see you in it. Please do send my regards to Snow and Serah._

_Best Wishes,  
Hope_

A gift for her? Éclair peered into the package, and to her astonishment, it was a pair of heels, and a white jacket. Flushing bright red, she started thinking about why Hope even wanted her to wear this, and even buy it for her.

Shaking her head vigorously, she realized that possibility – the possibility of looking for him at this moment. Looking at the tone of his letter, he definitely wanted to see her. She didn’t want to disappoint him.

Thinking about it for a while, she decided to go. Besides, she wanted to see him, there wasn’t anything wrong with that.

A few days later, she told Serah her decision. She figured that it was fine, since her younger sister was already an adult, and Snow was here to stay.

“You better take care of her, Snow. Or you know who’s going to get punched. Also, if you plan on relying on Serah for a living, I’m punching you again.” She said on the day she left.

“Of course I won’t. I’ve already gained your trust, and I’ll not lose it.”

“I was just joking. I believe in you, that’s why I don’t feel worried leaving.”

Now, she was here. At the place where she knew Hope was. Snow had given her a hint to where Hope was, and she was now here.

“Well, looks like this is going to be a long day,” Éclair said, as she took a step forward.


End file.
